


날개

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 부상 소재, 오이히나 전력 (주제: 날개)





	

나는 내 날개를 꺾었다.

 

정확한 기억은 없다. 카게야마가 토스를 올렸고, 늘 그렇듯 그 토스를 향해 있는 힘껏 날아올랐다. 그리고 무릎이 찢어질듯 한 고통. 보게, 라고 부르는 것도 잊고 히나타, 히나타 제 이름만 연신 외치던 카게야마의 목소리, 다급히 119에 전화하는 츠키시마의 통화 소리가 섞여들었다. 진통제를 맞고, 정신이 맑아졌을 때는 병원이었다.

 

전방십자인대가 파열되었습니다. 아무래도 재건수술을 하는 편이 좋을 것 같군요. 수술 후에 재활하시면 걷는 데는 지장이 없으시겠지만, 운동은 가벼운 것만 하셔야 합니다.

 

배구선수로서는 사실상 사형선고와 마찬가지였다. 부모님은 의사를 붙들고 걷게만 해주십사, 하며 간곡하게 부탁했다. 단지 배구가 아니더라도 쇼요는 운동을 좋아하는 아이였다. 쇼요는 의외로 검사 결과를 듣고 흥분하지 않았다. 사실 의사와도 구면이었다. 그는 몇 번이고 쇼요에게 휴식을 권했다. 처음엔 몇 주면 나을 거라고 했던 통증은 갈수록 상태가 심해져서, 마지막으로 보던 때 의사는 분명히 말했다.

 

이러다 한번 부상당하면 배구 뿐 아니라 무릎 자체가 망가집니다.

 

쇼요는 그 충고를 의도적으로 아주 여러 번 무시해왔다. 그게 제 무릎을 시한부로 몰아가고 있다는 사실을 알면서도, 그래야만 하는 이유가 저에겐 있었다.

 

어느 날 상가의 TV에서 우연히 마주친 작은 거인은 그 뒤로 언제나 저 멀리서 반짝이는 별이었다. 별에 닿고 싶어서 발버둥 쳤다. 카라스노에 진학하고 나서 수많은 강호를 만나면서, 때때로 목표가 생각보다 멀었다는 생각도 들었지만 지칠 틈 같은 건 없었다. 몇 걸음 앞에는 늘 오이카와 토오루, 그가 있었다. 그를 쫒아가는 것만으로도 벅찼으니까. 작은 거인이 제가 조금이라도 닮을 수 있을 것 같아서 동경했던 사람이었다면, 오이카와는 너무도 빛나서 제가 닮을 수조차 없는 사람이었다. 지금은 대학 배구팀에서, 고등학교 때보다 훨씬 유명해졌다. 여전히 훌륭한 세터였고, 서브는 국대에서도 탐을 내는 수준이 되었다. 그는 저와 2년간 교제해온 연인이다.

 

그는 쇼요의 배구가 좋다고 했다. 작은 몸이 하늘을 날 듯 뛰어올라 속공을 때려 넣는 순간은 세터라면 한번쯤 탐나는 순간이라고. 조금은 알았는지도 모른다. 그에게 내 존재의 의미는 히나타 쇼요가 아니라, 카게야마 토비오의 파트너라는 것을. 그래도 그에게 대놓고 물어본 적은 없다. 혹시라도 그가 그렇다고 하면 너무 아플 거 같아서. 그 대단한 우시지마에게도 대들어봤으면서 오이카와가 안녕, 하고 말하는 것이 두려웠다. 너무도 소중하니까. 꼬마야 안녕, 웃으며 인사해주던 그 처음부터 나는 당신에게 반해버렸으니까. 반짝거리는 내 대왕님. 사귀자고 말해주었을 때는 심장이 터져 죽어버리는 줄 알았다. 좋아하니까, 자꾸 더 닿아 있고 싶었다. 남자끼리의 관계를 검색하고, 혼자 준비했던 적도 있었다. 그가 부드럽게 웃으며 쇼요를 지켜주고 싶다고 말하면서 자신의 져지를 덮어줄 때, 그는 나를 안아주지 않겠구나, 그런 생각을 했다. 져지 주머니엔 다 쓴 콘돔의 종이껍질이 들어 있었다.

 

그래서 그에게 연락하지 않았다. 다친 날부터 지금까지 일부러 휴대폰을 껐다. 혹시나, 오이카와가 이제 그만하자고 말해온다면 정말 버틸 수 있을 것 같지 않았다.

 

오이카와상, 나 의사선생님이 좀 쉬래요. 사실 나도 쉬고 싶어요. 나 진짜, 진짜 열심히 연습했어요. 그냥 하루쯤 나도 힘들다고 누워서 자고 싶어요. 나츠를 안으면 고소한 우유 냄새가 나요. 그 아이를 안고 뒹굴고 싶어요. 근데 이번 경기에 보러 온다고 했으니까. 저번에 그랬잖아요. 새로 들어온 스파이커가 진짜 잘한다고. 왜 아오바죠사이가 아니라 카라스노에 온 건지 모르겠다고. 나 질투했어요. 바보 같죠. 사실은 나 맨날 질투했는데. 대왕님은 인기가 너무 많아서. 지금 받는 것만으로도 목말라서, 나는 더, 더 갖고 싶어서 우리 신입생한테 주는 관심 하나도 싫었어요. 혹시 그 애가 나보다 더 카게야마하고 잘 맞으면 어쩌죠. 대왕님은 내가 카게야마의 공을 성공할 때만 나를 봐주는데. 오늘만 참을래요. 나 카게야마하고 다른 학교 갈 거 같아서. 그래도 나는 대왕님을 좋아할 거지만, 대왕님은 아닐지도 모르니까. 졸업까지만 버텨주면 되는데.

 

나는 내 발목을 내려다본다. 아무것도 없다. 그저 운동을 몇 주 쉬었다고 금세 조금은 살이 빠진 평범한 발목이지만, 나는 어쩐지 질척한 흙 속에 꽁꽁 묶인 것만 같은 환상을 본다. 날지 못하는 까마귀는 필요가 없어. 날지 못한다면, 차라리 한 그루 나무가 되고 싶었다. 그리고 계속 그리워해야지. 미약하게나마 하늘을 날아다니던 시절을. 끊임없이 그리워하고, 그리워하다보면 누군가 나를 조금은 불쌍히 여겨 이곳에서 건져내줄까. 어린 까마귀야, 이제는 펄펄 날아가렴. 익숙한 목소리다. 꼬마야, 오이카와상하고 같은 팀에서 뛰는 거야. 토스 올려줄 테니까. 그래, 이쪽이 현실일지도 몰라. 운동은 되도록 하지 말라던 의사의 무미건조한 목소리가 멀어져갔다.

 

히나타 상, 제 말이 들리면 대답해주세요. 쇼요, 엄마야, 대답 좀 해줘, 아가… 오빠, 말 안하기 놀이하는 거야? 나츠도 할래, 나츠도! 근데 엄마 왜 울어? 아빠, 엄마가 막 울어. 검사 결과, 뇌파도, 청각도 이상이 없었다. 아마도 환자 본인의 충격이 컸던 거겠죠. 배구 같은 거 못하는 게 뭐가 그리 대수라고, 가슴을 치며 우는 쇼요의 어머니와 숨만 쉬는 인형 꼴인 아들을 차마 보지 못하고 고개를 돌려버리던 아버지를 보며 마침 문병을 왔던 카라스노 부원들은 고개를 떨어뜨렸다.

 

몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 나는 달려간다. 처음 그를 만났던 세이죠의 체육관으로. 카게야마와 날아오르던 코트로. 그래서 저 멀리 있던 하늘이 조금은 내 것 같았던 시간으로.

 

아, 다시 처음이다. 당신이 웃는다. 꽃 같은 미소로.

 

 

+++

 

 

내가 네 날개를 꺾었다.

 

오랜만에 걸려온 킨다이치의 전화였다. 오이카와상! 저 오이카와상이 있는 대학에 지원하려고요. 커트라인 엄청 높지만, 저 열심히 할 겁니다! 적당히 대답해주는데, 이어지는 말에는 전혀 그럴 수가 없었다. 그런데 말예요, 혹시 소식 들으셨어요? 그 카라스노 10번 있잖아요. 무슨 정신으로 전화가 끊겼는지도 몰랐다. 연락처에서 익숙하게 히나타의 번호를 찾았다. 받지 않는다. 카라스노, 카라스노.. 아아, 싫은데 토비오쨩. 하지만 이미 전화를 걸고 있었다. 쇼요는 저도 몇 번 가봤던 종합병원에 입원해 있었다. 킨다이치의 목소리가 아직도 머릿속을 윙윙 울려댔다. 무릎이 완전 아작 났대요. 배구는 아마도 불가능이겠죠. 아니, 확실히 못하죠. 거기다가…

 

꼬마야, 네가 몰랐을 리가 없어. 한 번의 도약 실수로 무릎이 재기불능 상태가 될 정도라면 그 전부터 몸에서 이상한 느낌을 받았을 터였다. 특히나 그 눈치 빠른 히나타라면 더더욱. 그런데 왜. 작은 거인처럼 될 거라고 했으면서, 나를 이길 거라고 했으면서. 어째서, 그런 바보 같은 짓을, 네 날개를 망가트리는 짓을, 매번 간절한 눈을 하고 있었으면서. 그토록 승리에 목말라했으면서, 코트에 서고 싶어 했으면서.

 

사실은 짐작 가는 이유가 있었다. 히나타는 눈치가 빨랐으니까. 그래서 사귀는 동안에도 악착같이 제가 싫어하는 행동은 하지 않고, 제가 기분이 뒤틀려 있을 때면 듣기 좋은 말들을 귀에 속살거려 주었다. 대왕님은 언제나 잘하잖아요. 다음엔 더 잘할 거에요. 물론 우리가 더, 더 잘할 거지만! 그게 위로냐고 가볍게 꼬마를 흘겨보면 환하게 웃었다. 그러면, 그게 조금 귀여워보여서 작은 뒤통수를 잡아당겨 입 맞추곤 했다. 가끔 욕구가 차오르면 패팅을 할 때도 있었다. 아이의 것은 평소의 아이처럼 어리고, 어린만큼 솔직해서 조금만 괴롭히면 금세 새빨개졌다. 그리고 거기까지였다. 남자아이에게 굳이 박고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 어차피 이 아이와의 만남도 얼마 안 남은 터였다. 카게야마가 어느 대학교에 가는지는 이미 대학 배교 판에 소문이 파다했다. 그리고 카게야마에게 간 러브콜이 꼬마에게 안 간 것도 알고 있었다. 그럴 거라고 생각했다. 작은 신장으로 쓰는 드라마는 아마추어가 한계다. 프로팀에서는 경기가 곧 돈이 오가는 사업이었고, 위험을 감수하는 드라마는 필요가 없었다. 그러니까, 아이는 제가 이 연애에 진지하지 않았던 것도, 저가 졸업하는 순간 오이카와가 아이에게 안녕을 고할 거라는 것도 알고 있었을 것이다.

 

하지만, 정말 그 이유로 아이가 그토록 사랑하던 배구를 잃은 것이, 오이카와는 못내 섭섭했다. 농담처럼 말했지만, 토스를 올려주겠다고, 조금은 진심이었는데. 아니, 이제야 깨닫고야 만다. 무엇보다도 확실히 히나타가 배구를 못한다는 선고를 받은 뒤에야, 저는 무척이나 이 작은 에이스를 기다렸노라고.

 

병원 앞에서 카게야마가 기다리고 있었다. 쇼요의 가족들은 2주에 한 번씩 카라스노 부원들에게 병실을 맡기고 집에서 나츠와 시간을 보낸다고 했다. 친하게 지내던 오빠가 숨 쉬고, 밥 먹는 일 외에 모든 것을 멈춘 식물인간처럼 되어버리자 그 어린 아이가 많이 놀랐다고 했다. 나츠마저 망가질 것을 두려워한 부모님이 쇼요가 돌아오기 전까진 나츠와 쇼요를 만나게 하지 않기로 했다. 쇼요가 동생을 얼마나 아꼈는지 누구보다 잘 알던 부원들이 부모님이 조금이라도 나츠에게 더 신경을 써줄 수 있도록 2주에 하루씩 순서를 정해 쇼요의 곁에 있어주기로 했다. 오늘은 카게야마가 당번이라고 했다. 별다른 하는 일은 없어요. 밥 먹고, 화장실은 가니까. 의사가 자꾸 곁에서 자극을 주래요. 현실로 돌아올 수 있도록, 그러고 싶어지도록. 차라리 난동이라도 부렸으면 좋겠어요. 근데 아무것도 안 해요. 이렇게 나와 있어도 될 정도로. 카게야마답지 않게 말이 많다.

 

오이카와상이 몰랐을 리 없잖아요. 그 녀석이 누구를 보고 있었는지.

 

카게야마는 알았다. 눈치 챌 수밖에 없었다. 처음엔 같은 곳을 보고 있던 파트너의 눈이 어딘가 다른 곳을 보고 있었기에. 오이카와를 이기는 것이 목표인 줄 알았다. 대왕님 기를 눌러주자! 우리는 최강이잖아. 그런데 공격을 성공할 때 저보다 오이카와의 표정을 살폈다. 오이카와가 분하면서도, 투지가 끓는 표정을 지으면 그제야 방긋 웃으며 제게 손바닥을 마주쳐왔다. 이건 꼭 오이카와를 이기고 싶은 게 아니라, 칭찬받고 싶어 하는 것 같잖아. 언젠가 둘이서 대학 배구팀이 나온 잡지를 들여다 볼 때 히나타는 00대학 부분을 오래 붙잡고 있었다. 오이카와가 진학한 대학이었다. 그 때 깨달았다. 어쩌면 우리가 파트너라고 불리는 시간은 여기까지인지도 모른다고. 그래도 모른척했다. 그러고 싶었다. 히나타가 누구보다 팀을, 배구를 소중히 생각하는 걸 누구보다 잘 알기에 적어도 자신은 히나타의 결정을 존중해주고 싶었다. 적어도 이렇게 무리할 줄 알았다면 그러지 않았을 것이다.

 

병실은 조용했다. 꼬마야 안녕, 애써 평정을 가장한 인사가 옅은 잔향으로 돌아왔다. 꼬마는 휠체어에 앉아 있었다. 자는 건가, 했는데 눈을 뜨고 있었다. 간혹 깜박이기도 했다. 하지만 그것뿐이었다. 꼬마가 좋아하는 오렌지 쥬스 사왔어. 안 마실래? 정적이다. 무엇을 기대한 건지. 오이카와는 제가 사온 음료수 상자를 내려놓고 히나타 쪽으로 좀 더 다가갔다. 나츠, 저리 가. 카게야마가 병실 앞까지 데려다 주며 했던 이야기를 떠올린다. 종종 헛소리를 해요. 전에는 이즈미를 찾아서 누군가 했더니 중학교 친구였어요. 전에 나랑 배구했다고 인사하던데, 아무튼 이즈미더러 토스 올려달라고 하질 않나. 카게야마, 하고 불러서 나 알아 보는 줄 알고 얼른 대답했더니 그래요, 3대3 이기자고. 그게 언제 적인데. 찾는 것마다 배구여서 진짜 답다고 생각했죠. 근데 딱 하나, 배구가 아닌 걸 찾을 때가 있어요. 히나타는 무슨 생각을 하는지 고개를 까닥, 하거나 나츠의 이름을 중얼거리기도 했다. 그런 작은 움직임들 외엔 가만히 앉아 있기만 할 뿐이다. 중간에 의사가 상태를 체크하러 들렀을 때도 중년의 남자가 제 몸을 이리저리 만지는데도 히나타의 시선은 다른 곳을 부유하고 있었다. 나츠 저리가. 의사는 고개를 절레절레 젓고 병실을 나섰다.

 

나도 모르는 시간 어딘가를 계속 맴도는 꼬마가 안쓰러워 견딜 수 없다. 그 안에서 너는 날고 있니, 네 작은 날개와 함께.

 

…오이카와상

 

그러다 처연한 목소리로 저를 불러오는 건, 제게 너무도 익숙한 꼬마의 것이라서 오이카와는 그 순간 바보같이 기대해버리고 만다. 혹시 기억났나. 지금 나를 알아보는 걸까. 응, 꼬마야. 오이카와상이야. 좀 더 가까이 다가가 눈을 맞추었다. 따뜻한 헤이즐넛 색 눈동자는 그대로인데 그 속에 가득 담겨 있던 생기도, 저를 보면 거침없이 일렁이던 애정도 다 사라져 있어서 오이카와는 못내 속이 쓰리다. 하얗게 껍질이 부르튼 입술도. 예전엔 붉고, 부드러웠는데. 그 입술이 작게 달싹인다.

 

보고 싶어요.

 

저를 바라보며 그렇게 말했다. 이렇게 눈을 맞추고 있으면서도, 쇼요는 저를 찾았다.

 

오이카와상을 데려다 주세요. 하고 싶은 말이 있는데.

무슨 말이 하고 싶어, 꼬마야?

 

쇼요가 희미하게 웃었다. 좋아해요. 세상에서 제일. 어쩌면 배구보다도. 오이카와는 결국 다리가 풀려서 휠체어를 탄 아이 앞에 주저앉았다. 쇼요, 나는, 너를, 너를. 눈이 뜨거웠다. 휠체어에 탄 쇼요의 무릎께가 천천히 젖어 들어갔다. 오이카와는 떨리는 입술을 젖은 자국 위로 눌렀다. 쇼요는 여전히 희미하게 웃고 있다. 그의 앞에서 그토록 그리워하던 이가 있는 것을 아는지 모르는지.

 

병실 밖에서 까마귀가 우짖는다. 오이카와는 그것이 어쩐지 왜 내 친구의 날개를 꺾었느냐, 탓하는 소리로 들렸다. 까마귀는 그 자리에서 한동안 떠나지 않았다. 날개가 꺾인 제 친구를 차마 떠나지 못하는 것처럼, 혹여는 눈도 귀도 막아버린 채 꽁꽁 숨어버린 그 가엾은 아이를 불러내려는 것처럼. 눈을 떠봐, 네가 담기고 싶던 하늘은 아직도 여기에 있어. 자전거와 함께 누비던 푸르른 산도, 그 산 너머로 한껏 반짝이던 바다도 모두 그대로. 그런 이야기를 전하고 싶은 것처럼 오래오래, 쇼요의 병실 곁에서 울어댔다.

 

오이카와도 쇼요의 말라가는 다리를 껴안은 채 오래도록 울었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 첫 하이큐 글:)


End file.
